Capturing a Kryptonian
by karamelon
Summary: Post superman returns Clark still needs to talk to Lois, specifically about Jason. But will the arrival of a new photographer from England who's yet to see Superman, complicate or simplify matters. First story be kind On Hiatus due to changes in movie universe, and computer issues
1. Chapter 1

I was late. The first day on my new job and I was already running late. Or I suppose it was still my old job really – same position same responsibility- but with a drastic change of scenery. My move from the London branch of 'The Daily Planet' to the Metropolis branch couldn't have come at a more chaotic time in the world of news, with what's been dubbed as the new Krypton fiasco just three days ago (last Friday). I was assuming that the bullpen would still be a buzzing hive of extra activity; everyone was likely to be feeling stressed and overworked. Not the best first-day atmosphere, and my tardiness would most likely be tolerated all the less. Brilliant.

I was alternating my pace between a jog and a brisk walk as I haphazardly weaved my way through the crowded rush hour streets; at the same time endeavouring to pull my short coppery hair into what I hoped was a neat bun, leaving my fringe hanging free in my malteser brown eyes. Swerving at the last second I just managed to stop myself from walking straight into a haggard looking woman, and almost lost one of my shoes in the process. (At least I'd thought to wear flats.)

I spared myself a glance at my watch, it was nine fifteen. I was meant to be in Mr. White's office by nine - o - five. I took the large stone steps leading up to the Daily Planet's building two at a time hurrying towards the revolving doors, my case bashed against the glass as I pushed through. I could see the lift doors at the other end of the room beginning to slide shut, and I really hadn't the time to wait for the next car to arrive. All this because I'd been out late last night taking photos of my new home city's skyline, coupled with the fact that I still hadn't gotten around to unpacking my alarm clock from the many boxes that littered my new apartment.

Just when I thought I wouldn't make it before the doors slid shut, someone inside the lift held out a hand to keep it waiting for me. I slid into the small space panting slightly - out of breath.

"Thanks!" I breathed gratefully, tuning to look at my... well for better word saviour. He was very tall, bespectacled and was dressed in an ill-fitting brown three piece suit. He gave me a wide goofy grin in return; it was oddly charming in a strange way that I couldn't quite place. The lift gave me a few moments in which to compose myself appropriately, straightening out my navy blazer over my cream coloured linen shirt, and brushing down my grey trousers – sorry pants, I was in America now. (And while I was at it I suppose it wasn't a lift anymore either, rather an elevator.)

When the doors slid open once more I was greeted by a very noisy and crowded newsroom. It was a familiar sight to me, having worked in rooms such as these for about four years, but at the same time it was completely alien. It seemed much more intense than it had been in London, much faster paced; I was looking forward to getting stuck in. The tall man I'd shared the lif- Elevator with exited first, giving me another smile, and I followed after.

"Where's that new photographer from England?" a voice bellowed out across the bustle, effectively silencing the room. I cringed, and looking towards the source of the summons caught sight of Perry White - Chief Editor of 'The Daily Planet'- leaning out of what I presumed to be his office door. He caught sight of me at the same time.

"There you are! You're late! My office now Smith!" The head disappeared, and I cringed again. Great first impression Eliza, just great I congratulated myself.

A/N- short i know but future chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to, I own nothing but Eliza

Eliza P.O.V.

Great first impression Eliza, just great I congratulated myself. I hurried across the bullpen towards the glass office door, nearly tripping over my own feet in my haste and catching myself on the edge of a desk. A few snickers rose around the room, but mostly I got glances of sympathy for what everyone obviously thought would be my first vocal thrashing. I wondered if it was a normal occurrence, because no-one looked remotely surprised.

I entered closing the door quietly behind me, - it barely made a noise but I still flinched- and turned slowly to meet my fate. Perry was sitting back in a comfortable looking black leather chair behind his desk, with his fingers steepled. Behind him a large panoramic window offered a breathtaking view over quite a vast expanse of Metropolis, as the city shook itself awake on yet another Monday morning. My eyes coming back to the room I noticed that I wasn't the only occupant in the hot-seat so to speak. A young pale haired man sporting a bow-tie was sat squirming in a chair opposite Mr. White.

"You're late" Perry barked, breaking the silence. I opened my mouth to apologise and give my excuses, only to be cut off by an abrupt wave of the older man's hand.

"I don't want to hear it Smith. I'll let you off this time, but if this becomes a regular occurrence then you can just hop on the next plane back to London! Now sit down"

I sat abruptly in the only free chair, and crossed my legs awkwardly.

"Smith" Perry said and flicked his hand towards the other man. "This is Jimmy Olsen, our other photographer; he'll be showing you how things run around here. You come highly recommended but you're new to the city. You don't know what it is people want around here. The same principles stand for my photographers as my reporters-" he leaned forwards over his desk "-scandal, sex, and superman. That's what sells the papers. Think you can handle that?"

"I think so" I replied shifting a little in my seat. Sex and scandal was old news to me (ughh mind the pun), but Superman _that_ would be a new challenge. I'd yet to see Metropolis's mascot except for on T.V. But then he'd barley been back a week had he? And he was hospitalised when I arrived late last Friday.

"Cute accent you got there Smi- What was your first name again anyway? Ella, Elizabeth, Ellie..."

"Eliza" I said.

"Eliza." Perry paused "Well Olsen, remember what I said earlier?" He turned his attention and his intense gaze to the young man, whose expression suddenly resembled a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Yes chief!" Jimmy piped up; speaking up for the first time since I'd met him.

"Don't call me chief!" Perry roared. I flinched back with Jimmy. Okaaay... Mental note one: do not call Perry White chief.

"Okay both of you. Out. Get gone. Show newbie to her desk Olsen" and just like that we were unceremoniously dismissed. We both stood hastily and scrambled out of the room in unison. Out of the office once again I sighed in relief. 'Well that could've been a lot worse' I thought to myself, silently pleased at how things had played out.

Lois P.O.V.

Stressed didn't cover it, not one iota. God I needed coffee, but even that wouldn't help me today. I growled under my breath in frustration as I entered the elevator, sure I was a little late but damn if I let anyone make me feel guilty about it. I. Was. Not. In. The. Mood. You'd think he'd have dropped by once, but no I hadn't seen hide or hair of the man since he flew off with an "I'm always around" last Friday night. I wasn't angry then, God I was just extremely glad he was alive! But now? Well he'd been gone for five years. FIVE YEARS! I growled again tapping my heeled foot impatiently; did the elevator always take this long? You'd have thought Superman would have at least found time for a chat. I'd just told him about the most important news I'd ever handled. Politian's scandals paled in comparison to the four words I'd whispered into the man's ear as he lay comatose in a hospital bed. "Jason is your son". Hell when did my life turn into such a soap-opera?

The doors pinged open and I flung myself into the bullpen at full steam. God rest the first poor hapless soul in my line of sight today. I needed to take my anger out on someone. Out of the corner of my vision as I stalked towards my desk, I saw Clark typing away at his computer. I sat down and was fully intending to send some undeserved verbal abuse my former partners' way, when I noticed the steaming coffee cup on my desk. I glanced towards Clark and he gave me his usual grin and a wave. He'd given me caffeine; I couldn't tear him up if he'd given me caffeine. I smiled back, albeit a little bit forced and turned my computer on. 'Keep your personal life out of the bullpen Lane.' I thought to myself, repeating words Perry had told me (shouted at me) many times over. Sighing I looked up again this time towards Richard's office. My fiancée's office. He was sitting back with his feet on the table, talking on the phone. Probably with some foreign correspondent in Paris or Rome, but honestly for all I knew it could've been the Chinese around the corner or the Indian two blocks away. We hadn't spoken much this last weekend, it hurt to admit it but I had the feeling we were slipping through the cracks. Cracks caused by Superman's return. 'Personal life out of bullpen Lois', a voice sing-songed in my head. 'Shut up!' I told it.

I was thankfully disrupted from my potential split personality disorder by Jimmy.

"Morning Lois!" he had a new face trailing behind him. She was sort of pretty I guess, average height, coppery hair, freckly, brown eyes.

"Lois this is Eliza, she's the new photographer Perry hired" Jimmy looked particularly pleased; I knew he'd been pestering chief for some help for a while. It was a big city after all, and he couldn't exactly be everywhere unlike Supe-. Honestly shut up stupid subconscious, talk about a one-track mind.

"Nice to meet you" Eliza said extending a hand towards me. I took note of the accent.

"Not from around here?" I stated the obvious - great journalistic skills there- and accepted her hand for a brief handshake.

"Just transferred from London" she answered, there was a look on her face which I read as wondering how many more times she'd be asked that question today.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you" Jimmy piped back up, and started to lead the Brit away "Come on Eliza; I'll show you where we keep the coffee machine. You do like coffee right? I heard you English prefer tea"

I heard her telling Jimmy that she did not just like coffee; it was a staple of her life, before the two were out of earshot and I was left to my brooding once more.

An hour thirty-one minutes and one-thousand five-hundred words later, I was interrupted from my work (which had been providing a good distraction) by Perry's holler.

"Lane! Kent! My office now! And if I find you're still working on that blackout behind my back Lane you're dead!"

Humph. Busted. But I'm sure Perry would come around to my side once I let him know that it was related to his favourite person beginning with 'S'. Not that I'd mentioned him in the article yet, but I was trying to forget about the Bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to, I own nothing but Eliza

A/N: I'm still introducing the main characters, and showing how they interact with one-another, but we'll get into the plot soon. Hopefully... Oh and thank you to those who've reviewed so far, reviews are like cookies to us writers you know.

Clark P.O.V.

You didn't really need to worry about the rush-hour when you could fly. I contemplated as I touched down lightly in an alleyway near 'The Daily Planet', and spun into my work clothes which had been hidden nearby. In my hand the coffee I'd gotten for Lois in Italy after saving a hiker from a landslide in the Alps, was sending pleasantly scented curls of steam into the air. Not for the first time I found myself wishing that I could feel the benefit of a cup of coffee. I was exhausted and my back still ached, it was getting better but, pain was still a new experience to me. It didn't help that I'd had a busy weekend both as Clark - who was expected to turn in articles - and as Superman - who'd had to deal with an earthquake in New-Zealand, Floods in Japan and other uncountable troubles.

With all this craziness I hadn't yet found time to talk to Lois. And I really needed to talk to Lois. I sighed and pushed my glasses up my nose, as I stepped out of the alleyway and into the on-flowing tide of people. I used my height to my advantage, as I headed towards work, navigating the crowds to the best of my abilities. It was a reasonably pleasant morning, the air was fresh with the promise of summer and the sun glinted off all the reflective surfaces, making the day even brighter. Most people just bustled past as usual - the hardened city-go-ers - but I could see a few people pause and smile turning their heads like sunflowers towards the warmth. I smiled the sun had always had that effect on me with my kryptonian genes, but it was nice to see that other people enjoyed it just as much.

It didn't take long for me to get to The Planet. As I stood in the elevator before the doors closed, I cast my hearing upstairs to find that Lois hadn't arrived yet, Richard however had so Lois must have been on the school-run this morning. My heart clenched tight.

Jason.

Boy had I messed up royally.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a frantic heartbeat nearby; I glanced towards the sound and saw a young woman hurrying towards the elevator. She seemed desperate to make it on time, her brow crinkled slightly in worry - she had the look of 'I'm late and I know it' about her. I held my hand out to keep the doors from sliding closed, and she slid into the car beside me slightly out of breath. She was probably about average height but next to me she still looked short, she was dressed smartly in a loose shirt blazer and pants, and she had a case slung over one shoulder. I scanned it with my x-ray vision and saw it held a camera and lenses. So she was the new photographer Jimmy had mentioned.

She raised her gaze to look at me and finally catching her breath breathed:

"Thanks!" I took note of her English accent, and smiled in welcome. She turned away once more, to straighten out her clothes, and I was left to my thoughts again.

Jason. That one name totally shifts my perspective of the world every time I hear it. That utterly amazing child. 'Jason is your son.'

_Oh Lois!_

As soon as she whispered it to me in the hospital, I saw it. How could I have missed it? If I hadn't managed to pick it up in anything else, I should have seen it in his eyes, the same unearthly shade of blue as mine. And I should have been able to count! But I'd just taken one look at the perfect family picture she and Richard had painted, and just assumed that...

The elevator doors pinged opened as we reached our floor, displaying a familiar scene. Familiar but not the same. A lot had changed in five years, and although on the outside things looked pretty similar, beneath the surface the changes showed. I headed to Lois' desk first depositing the steaming coffee cup next to her computer, before heading over to my own desk.

"Where's that new photographer from England?" Perry's voice bellowed out across the bustle of the room, causing everyone to quiet down for a moment. My heart went out to the woman; she looked terrified as Perry caught a glimpse of her.

"There you are! You're late! My office now Smith!" she hurried to his office nearly tripping and catching herself momentarily on the edge of my desk, before disappearing and closing the door after her. She'd be okay Perry's bark was far worse than his bite.

It wasn't long after that before Lois arrived, and my attention was inevitably diverted. I turned my head towards the elevator before the doors opened, having heard the familiar heartbeat approaching. When the doors did open they admitted a fuming Lois Lane into the bullpen. I ducked my head. It wouldn't be hard to guess what had gotten her so roiled up, whatever it was, was probably my fault. Not Clark Kent's fault - at least not as Lois would see it - but Superman's fault. I really regretted not having time to fly over and speak to her last weekend.

In my periphery I noticed that Jimmy and the new photographer had already left Perry's office, and he was showing her to the empty desk in front of mine. Lois had by then virtually stomped towards her desk, and had sat down. It was then she caught sight of the coffee, and she looked over to me hazel eyes flashing. I gave her a smile and a wave, hoping to ease the tension still evident on her face. She smiled back. A forced smile but it was better than nothing. Or at least that's what I told myself.

I watched as Jimmy introduced Lois to the new girl. Who I learned thanks to my hearing was named Eliza Smith. Then turned back to my computer screen, I did have work to do. I couldn't just watch Lois all day. Besides she was _engaged_. I didn't have any right to be watching her. Sighing I began to type. When did everything get so _complicated_?

Eliza P.O.V.

Jimmy seemed intent on introducing me to everyone in the bullpen. Lois Lane was only the first. I couldn't for the life of me remember them all but a few names managed to imprint themselves in my mind, including: Cat Grant the gossip columnist, who looked me up and down as if hoping I was holding a dark secret or two. Ron Troupe, and Steve Lombard the sports columnist. Over an hour later and we were finally getting to the end of our introductions. I couldn't wait until I'd actually be let loose with my camera I was never one for the arduous office hours and I was itching to get photo snapping and prove my worth.

I'd always loved taking photos. From the moment Mum had gifted me with my first red Minnie-Mouse kiddie-camera at six years old, I'd been completely hooked. The family and the pet cats had been my first unfortunate targets, but I swiftly moved to snapping photos of the neighbours. Catching incriminating pictures of the teenager's next-door sneaking out was my first act of photo-journalism. I smiled fondly at the memory and returned my thoughts to the present, and the bow-tie wearing photographer.

"Oh and this" Jimmy had led me towards the man from the elevator earlier, who stopped typing as we approached "Is C.K. - I mean Cark Kent!"

I extended my hand now used to the formal greeting around the office, and he shook it enthusiastically nearly knocking a pencil pot over with his elbow in the process.

"C.K. this is Eliza Smith. She just transferred from London" Jimmy chirped, and I mouthed the last sentence along with him. This account had by now been repeated more times over than I could count.

"Well it's nice to meet you again, Miss Smith" Clark said pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger.

"You too Mr. Kent! It's been too long!" I joked, hoping that I could ease my way into the bullpen with my humour and maybe gain a few friends. I was alone in this big city after all.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Jimmy queried looking a little hurt.

"If you count sharing the elevator up" Clark smiled at Jimmy in what I already recognised as his signature goofy way. "Th-then we've known each other for about an hour and thirty-one minutes"

Jimmy cottoning on to my sarcasm laughed. And I'd successfully broken the ice.

"Lane! Kent! My office now! And if I find you're still working on that blackout behind my back Lane you're dead!" Clark sprung to his feet, _actually_ knocking the pencil pot over this time. Hastily he scooped the pencils up again, and excusing himself made his way to Perry's office.

Jimmy chuckled. "Who wants to bet Lois **_is_** still working on the blackout?" he asked no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to, I own nothing but Eliza**

**A/N: From now on I'm dating all the chapters; the three previous chapters take place on Monday the 8****th**** of May, just so you know.**

**Downtown Metropolis: Tuesday the 9****th**** of May 09:00am**

Cars slowly trawled their way across the old red-arch bridge, the normal rush-hour traffic even heavier than usual. After the tremors last Friday most main bridge routes had been shut, which meant the few still open had trouble dealing with the unaccustomed traffic onslaught. Cars sat virtually bumper to bumper, and drivers sat miserably behind their wheels, wishing they'd taken the subway, and cursing their luck.

Beneath the arching metal expanse the river flowed fast and furiously, breaking against the bridge supports in white-tipped waves. An almost inaudible squeal sounded, followed by another near inaudible splash and the support shuddered imperceptibly to the human eye.

**Eliza P.O.V.: Tuesday the 9****th**** of May 09:01am**

I stood at one of the large office windows, and surveyed the view over Metropolis with a borrowed mug steaming away pleasantly in my hands. The warmth tingled through my fingertips, and I took the last sip; grimacing a little as I hit the dregs at the bottom of the cup. I'd made sure to get to work early today, leaving the curtains open so I'd wake with the sun (I'd yet to find the alarm clock, and was beginning to have the sinking suspicion that I'd lost it). I was now waiting on either Jimmy to arrive and give me some desk work that needed doing, or -fingers crossed- a story to hit and require some photographs. I spared one last glance at the sprawling city below, and caught sight of the unmistakeable - (due to his remarkable height!) - form of Clark Kent hurrying into the building, many floors down.

I refilled my mug at the coffee machine, and headed over to my desk a round trip that took less than a minute. I then parked myself in the chair and crossed my legs, tapping the toes of my lacy flats against the table leg and humming under my breath, as I slid my briefcase onto the desk. I popped the case open and extracted my camera and two wooden photo-frames positioning them with a flourish (I figured it would have been presumptuous to get them out yesterday). One frame held a photo of me aged seven holding up a camera as if to take a photo of my dad who was taking this one; my mum had a hand on my shoulder and was laughing while pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. The other held the first photo I'd ever taken, I'd gotten many weird looks over the years for having a blurry slightly orange photo containing only half of a cat on my desk; but it was there to remind myself of how far I'd come.

The bullpen slowly began to fill up around me over the next ten minutes, during which I drained my second cup of caffeine. Jimmy turned up not that much later in another bowtie, lugging a heavy load of files. He dropped them on my desk with a resounding thump - causing my photo-frames to shudder- and pulled up a battered chair from his rather chaotic looking desk across the aisle.

"I thought we could go over these together" he gestured to the towering pile before me, panting a little over the exertion of carrying them in. "You know, shortlist the best photos before we take 'em in to the chief"

"Sounds good to me" I said slipping my briefcase out of the way under the table, and cracking my fingers in the worldwide gesture of getting down to work.

"Really?" Jimmy asked quirking a fair eyebrow playfully.

"No, not really" I chuckled, and we shared a knowing grin. "It sounds boring as hell, but I'm sure I'll survive."

We got down to work, exchanging stories as we slowly sorted through the towering pile. During the hour and a half we worked I was filled in on hi-jinks and trouble various people around the bullpen had gotten themselves into over the years, as well as a crash course in the inter-office relationships. Perry White's nephew Richard was assistant editor and was engaged to Lois, whose younger sister Lucy was married to Ron Troupe - one of the faces I remembered from yesterday. Cat Grant was currently single and on the prowl, Steve Lombard was _married_ and on the prowl. Mental note two: keep distance from Lombard if I ever get the desire to wear short skirts.

"And Kent?" I asked noticing Jimmy hadn't mentioned the tall reporter in his rundown. I didn't have to fear the man in question overhearing me as he'd disappeared to pick up some forgotten dry-cleaning four minutes ago.

"I'm not sure" Jimmy said licking his fingers to turn a page over. "C.K. just got back last week after a five year trip, we haven't really had a chance to catch up properly yet. But if you ask me..." he leaned closer to me conspiratorially and whispered "I still think he's hung up on Miss Lane"

"You mean him and Lois were-" I began.

"Oh no! No!" Jimmy's eyes bugged at the insinuation."I just meant that... well Clark always had soft spot for Lois" he explained and shrugged away the conversation, as the man in question re-entered the room with a wave in our direction. I let the subject drop and dutifully proceeded to continue my way through the work in front of me, but my curiosity wasn't really sated.

"Kent! Olsen!" Perry's voice boomed through the bullpen. "I want you two down at the mayor's press conference now! It's his first since Lois exposed his affair with his secretary. His male secretary... Well go on then; I don't pay you two to sit around here gawking all day!"

Jimmy scrambled up and hurled a hasty apology at me for leaving me with the arduous work, and grabbing his camera he disappeared into the elevator with Clark. I heaved a sigh, and with a glance at the still mostly untouched files before me, decided to get another coffee refill before returning to the task at hand. I slid my chair back with a screech and picked up my empty cup. The work at hand however was surreptitiously abandoned as I found myself waylaid at the coffee machine by a hand grabbing my arm.

I turned sharply to see who it was and found Lois her dark hair tied back, and looking as if she was ready to head out somewhere. Her bag, tan jacket and notebook were in her hands, and she looked slightly peeved.

"I was just heading downtown to check a lead about some shoddy construction work, brought to light after the tremors" she paused and let go of my arm, taking a respectful step back. I gave her a curious look and motioned with my hand for her to continue. "I was going to ask Jim if he'd come along to take some snaps, before chief called him out, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along instead."

Finally a chance to get out! Thank you Chief for sending Jimmy out when you did!

"You're on" I grinned a mega-watt smile. "I'll just get my stuff." My enthusiasm seemed to help lighten Lois' mood somewhat, -though I could see she still had residual stress in her eyes- she smiled gratefully.

"It's more rewarding out in the field isn't it" she said knowingly, correctly interpreting my enthusiasm.

"Beats paper-work any day!" I shot back cheerfully over my shoulder as I hurried to retrieve my effects.

**Downtown Metropolis: Tuesday the 9****th**** of May 11:09am**

Laura Daniels hung up her mobile phone with a sigh, and strummed her fingers impatiently on her steering wheel. She'd just gotten off the line with her daughters school, explaining to them why seven year old Daisy would be late. The girl herself was staring out of the driver's side window deep in thought, her eyes scanning the traffic on the red-arch bridge.

"-something beginning wi-i-th... T!" She exclaimed finally, turning back to her strained looking mother who gave her a tired but genuine smile.

"Hmm let me see..." Laura mused, trying to keep things light-hearted even though she herself had tired of eye-spy half an hour previously.

"Truck?"

"No"

"Trailer?"

"No"

"Tires?"

"Nope"

Suddenly a resounding crack followed by an ear-splitting screech reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard but on a far larger scale, filled the air. The ground beneath the wheels of the cars shuddered.

"_Momeee _what was that?" Daisy asked her eyes full of fear. Laura didn't have time to manage an answer before everything suddenly shifted, their world tilting as the bridge's central support gave way and the metal and concrete expanse swayed dangerously and then shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, but I still own nothing but Eliza**

**A/N: sorry for the gap between updates, but my muse had disappeared for a while on me. And well I have had exams to revise for (in fact I should be doing revision right now!) and that's sapped up all my free time. Hopefully I won't take this long again but my exams will be over by the end of May, so regular updates will be occurring then. Oh and I'm sorry again but it's dreadfully short, just something to let you know I'm still alive really.**

**Lois P.O.V.: Downtown Metropolis Tuesday the 9****th**** of May 11:12am**

"Well that was a dead end, he knew nothing" I moaned, and snapped my notebook shut with a sigh. "You got the pictures you need?" I turned to face Eliza throwing a questioning gaze at the young photographer.

"Yeah, I've got all I can" she sighed and slung her camera around her neck. I beckoned that we should leave and started to trudge along the street, I was slightly bummed that my source had fallen through but it wasn't just that these past few days were seriously catching up with me. I hadn't been able to sleep well, and had taken to staying up late to make sure Richard would already be asleep by the time I finally crawled into bed. _Real mature way of dealing with things_ I chided myself internally. As it was I didn't notice Eliza was was trying to get my attention until she'd stopped in front of me snapping her fingers before my eyes.

"In your own little world there Lois?" she asked. Her fringe swishing into her eyes as we came to a standstill. I frowned at her in mild annoyance.

"What were you saying Smith?" I asked briskly. She looked slightly taken aback by my tone, and I inwardly scolded myself for taking out my feelings on innocent bystanders again.

"Well" she said "I was just wondering why so many emergency vehicles were heading past, and figured there might be a story"

I fully snapped out of my reverie and switched my gaze to where she was indicating. Sure enough at least three fire trucks, six police cars and four ambulances were to be seen heading downtown in the direction we'd just come. Then above our heads I heard a sonic-boom, and glanced up to see a dash of scarlet and blue headed in the same direction.

"Wow" I heard the quiet exclamation beside me, and turned to see the photographer with her neck craned towards the sky, her eyes reflecting the clouds. Inwardly I thought it was nothing really. It was practically a daily occurrence, and wasn't too noteworthy when you'd seen him up close and flown with him. But I remembered that this must be Eliza's first glimpse of the caped hero, and how could I say anything when my traitorous heart had sped up at the distant sight of him.

"Well then" I snapped into action "How about we get something really newsworthy?"

_And just maybe_ I thought to myself _I'd be able to corner Superman and finally get some of my questions answered._


End file.
